1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to label structures and more particularly pertains to a new label structure including a two ply reclosable flap that is simpler and more economical to produce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Labels for product packaging are produced in many different configurations, and are produced in many ways using many different materials and methods. Not surprisingly, there is a continual desire to simplify the processes for assembling the various types of label structures to produce the labels faster and more economically.
One label assembly operation that can make the whole label assembly process more complex and difficult to successfully achieve is the application of adhesive to one or more component parts of the label. In addition to the additional station and apparatus in the production line that is typically required to apply the adhesive to the web of stock material, and the inherent difficulties in maintaining such a station and the space in the label structure production line taken up by such a station, there are also concerns about maintaining a uniform thickness of the adhesive being applied to the web of stock material so that the finished labels have a consistent thickness. Inconsistent thickness in the finished labels can cause a number of problems, but one of the more significant problems is the effect on the machinery that is employed to apply the finished label to the product packaging, which typically occurs at a location that is remote from the label production line that produces the labels. Consistency in the thickness of the labels produced is therefore a significant goal, and the need to apply adhesive to label stock material during the label assembly process can be a significant impediment to achieving that goal.
Therefore, there is a general need for a label whose structure avoids the need to apply adhesive to label material during the assembly process, and in so doing provides a label structure that is simpler and more economical to produce than label structures that require the application of adhesive during the assembly process.